spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-07-09
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Jason Byrne, Felicity Ward, Brian McFadden, Tom Zutaut, Guests: Tom Zutaut, Jason Byrne, Felicity Ward, Brian McFadden, Robby DeSa (as Robbie Desa) The teams were Alan, Tom and Jason, and Myf, Brian and Felicity. The games played were Know Your Product, Musician or Serial Killer, Cover Versions, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Twenty Four (09/07/2008) Our special guests this week are Irish pretty boy Brian McFadden, Spicks fave funny girl Felicity Ward, one of the most influential record executives in the business Tom Zutaut and Irish comedian Jason Byrne. This week's closing performance features a special one, a live performance from Brian McFadden, as he gives us his own version of a Guns n Roses classic Myf's Team Irish singer songwriter Brian McFadden was a member of possibly one of the most successful boy bands. Westlife, along with U2, are the most successful music act ever to come out if Ireland. They sold more than 30 million albums and hold the record for the most number one singles in a row on the UK charts! They had a total of 12 number one singles during Brian's time in the group, plus four number one albums. Brian left the band in 2004 to go it alone and concentrate on his own material. He has since started up his own record label that will release his second solo album Set in Stone. Brian has been busy hosting a TV show and even tried his hand at breakfast radio. To find out more about Brain, click [http://www.brianmcfadden.com.au/ here] Aussie Comedian Felicity Ward is new to the Spicks & Specks team. Her comedic journey began with "The 3rd Degree", a production team that produced a series of stage shows designed to showcase comedic talent of university students. The shows were a big hit at the Sydney Big Laugh and Melbourne International Comedy Festival through out 2004 and 2005. This brought all the right attention, the 3rd Degree cast was commissioned to bring the characters to life for a TV audience. After 8 weeks of writing and countless take out menus, The Ronnie Johns half Hour show was born. Alan's Team Tom Zutaut is one of the most influential record executives in the business. He has signed some of the biggest names in the business, like Motley Crue, Tesla and Hole, but is best known as the man that took Guns n Roses to the top. After witnessing a Guns N' Roses show at the Troubadour, Tom , a Geffen Records A&R executive, falsely warned other scouts "they suck" so he could have more time to sign them. Axl Rose demanded, and received, a $75,000 advance from Zutaut before revealing that he had promised an A&R executive from Chrysalis that the band would sign with her if she walked naked down Sunset Boulevard. For three days, Zutaut nervously watched from his office window for a naked A&R executive before he could close the deal. The streets remained absent of naked A&R execs and the rest they say, is history. Irish comedian, Jason Byrne, is always a tornado of madness when on Spicks & Specks. His expertly crafted comedy is explosive with freestyle riffs of funny that makes a belly ache. He was here for the Melbourne International Comedy Festival, with his show Jason Byrne Cycled Here. In 2006 Byrne made his 10th Edinburgh Festival appearance and also appeared at Afterhours in 2007. He is a regular at the Kilkenny Cat Laughs comedy festival. Jason also has his own TV show, the Jason Byrne Show RTÉ. This tornado never stops! Check out Jason's live stand up comedy DVD Jason Byrne: Out of the box. For more information just click [http://jasonbyrne.net/front_page.html here] Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes